kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hall of Odin
The Hall of Odin is owned by Bacter, the awesomest mod to walk the face of the earth. On average, there are about 180 people in there. The room usually has a mod. The room was first owned by Valkyrie who is now a forum mod. When Valkyrie gave the room to bobo, she stayed as a regular. Unfortunately, when bobo gave the room away, valkyrie left with bobo. A few of us kept in touch. Also sad, valkyrie eventually asked for her account to be permanetly banned. She will be dearly missed. The room was later passed down to Bobo. After bobo gave the room up, she was also not to be found on Kongregate. This is due to a name change. The people who know her current name will not reveal it. The Hall of Odin is now currently owned by Bacter. Bacter is in Germany, and will return soon, hopefully. Some of the other resident mods are Kyriva, COLTchr, Superchick7, MrBoss, DSxXevious,and EndlessSporadic. This is one of the best chat rooms, ever. Join the room and play Just Chatting Or, visit our blog! Many of the regulars are taking place in a tournament on the forums, called The Kongreatest Challenge. Our very own CheezezbergrPls is a co-owner of the tournament, and keeps us updated on the rules and such. The current round is Amorphous+, get gaming. A section devoted to quotes. Feel free to post some of yours here. They're sure to get a laugh. DannyTheDonk: Ds, do you want it. He will give it to you. Hard. Moderators Bacter (Summarized from the page on Bacter) Bacter is the current owner of The Hall of Odin and Supreme Overlord of the Muffynne army (and any other army, for that matter.) He is widely considered by his room members to be an epic win mod. Bacter's nicknames include Bacty, Bactilius, Bacteria, God, and EndlessSporadic. Bacter is currently away in Germany, where he ISN'T drinking beer 24/7. COLTchr DSxXevious EndlessSporadic EndlessSporadic (ES for short) is just Bacter's alt account. This one goes AFK way more often than he should, and is known to be a lurker mod. ES likes cool music (As if you couldn't tell by his name, sheesh) and has discussed music in chat on many occasions. He is also known to be the reigning king of trolls within the the hall of odin. This is because he is usually known to swear,spam,and be just a general troll outside of kong. Kyriva MrBoss MrBoss is boss. 'Nuff said. (He also gives out mod quizzes, if you feel the need to fail something.) Superchick7 Superchick7 is our local Prozac mod, and is way happier than she should be at any given time. She talks to trolls about "napping" whenever they're around and can usually be found Skystoned when not actively in chat. (Or whenever she is active in chat. She's always Skystoned, that's why everybody's passing her level.) Regulars CheezezbergrPls :He is 50% human, 49% awesome, and 1% quote whore. He was once addicted to hunter story and now moved on to his addiction with epic war3. :(Hi cheeze this is Lileath leaving a random *hug*) Darcouth Is known for rage quitting and being extremely obsessed with the dallas cowboys.His favorite games include:Frantic,Pyro,Papa's Pizzeria,and Meat Boy(map pack). Deafr0x Elldaman311 Nice person, has known mcd since he was level 5 or so. Genkiller The gen in Genkillers name is an abbreviation, only mcd knows what it's for. Gen is a nice person. Gen is a Naruto fan. Heartsriker Impeh Always ready to point out your fails :P Also, he hates you. Is good at burning DVD's... (pointing out fail - there's no apostrophe because it's a plural) Katare Katare is a god at games, his xp is over 9000 -insert DBZ referance here- (Katare: WHAT, 9000?!) Kresick Scary, scary Dutchman.. don't tick this guy off! O.O He IS planning to take over the world! LethalMutiny mcd thinks he's a good person Lileath Female nudist of the hall,usually nice and happy and gives lots of hugs. *Joins hugglefest* <3 Lil! Everyone luffs Lil! <3 *Hugglefest* MastaGeneral1 McDestructor McD is a great gamer with great tastes in music who everyone likes :) Noob_Sauce Payton_Hayes Everyone loves payton, payton is nice, payton is good (hugs payton) Payton is also one point less than Katare. PR2_STORY He's Pixie's little bro and loved by most PR is always in the Hall, and always cheerful and happy to help others with games, especially his addiction, you've guessed it.. Platform Racing.. He's an awesome giver of hugs, but look out! Trolls will be trolled! (Sexytechnophobe: My Lil Bro Pro! <3) sexytechnophobe Is definately _CUTE_...and very, very awesome! :) Doesn't game, but is there to chat to and welcome all visitors and regs in the Hall. Older sister to the AwesomeTroll PR2_STORY.. beware! Also watch out when she's drunk.. Especially you, Kresick.. Poor lad.. strange_behavior Do not call her a ranga, all i have to say on this specimen Xymnala The one known as "Xymnala", is a very mysterious thing. Nobody knows anything about him. All that we know is that he has an ass, at any rate. He usually finds a way to absolutely break every game he plays, most notably "Gemcraft Chapter 0". He can usually be seen taunting CheezezbergrPls or Darcouth with various things. Zelja Category:Chat rooms